


Putting On A Show

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sounding, Sub Tony Stark, Tony-centric, Urethral Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bucky and Tony decide to put on a show for Steve, Sam, Clint, and Scott.





	Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Holy... shit. This is nasty. I've written some nasty shit but... damn. This is fucking nasty. I love it.  
> Also, is Scott/Clint a thing? I feel like it should be.

Tony let out a ragged whine. Tony didn't know how the hell things had progressed to this, but god, he knew he liked them.

Bucky and Tony had always been kinky, since the first time they had sex when Bucky had pinned Tony against the wall and hissed nasty things into his ear. Since then, things had only progressed and expanded. But this was their first time doing...  ** _this_**.

Tony was naked, hands bound above his head, so high he had to stand on his tiptoes to keep pressure off his shoulders. He had a vibrating cock ring (that Bucky had the remote for) on, nipple clamps, a collar, a sound up his dick, and a plug up his ass. This wasn't unusual for Tony and Bucky. What _ **was**_  unusual, was the four men sitting on the couch, watching.

It had been Bucky's idea, though Tony was  _ **more**_  than onboard. Since the Avengers had gotten back together, the three power couples that arose were Sam and Steve, Scott and Clint, and of course, Bucky and Tony. They had all joked around about an orgy sometime, but no one was ever really being serious. But when Bucky brought the idea to the four of them to let them watch Tony and Bucky, they had all been enthusiastically agreeing.

So that's how it was now. Sam was sitting on Steve's lap, Scott was leaning against Clint, all of them tentatively watching.

Tony squirmed when he felt the tassels of a flogger trail across his backside. A startled whine was pulled from him when Bucky pulled it back and hit him on the ass. When Bucky hit him again,  _ **harder**_ , Tony jerked and moaned.

" _ **Shit**_ , that's hot."

Tony wasn't even sure who the comment was from. Scott, maybe? It didn't matter. A humiliation burned through Tony, and he buried his face into his bicep.

" _ **Fuck**_!" Tony felt Bucky press against the plug, forcing it in. Bucky's metal hand snaked around to pull the urethral sound out. He pushed it back in at the same time he pulled the plug out, setting that rhythm to fuck Tony on both ends.

Tony let out a litany of moans and whines, jerking his hips uselessly.

"Hold still, slut." Bucky snapped, briefly stopping to spank Tony and tug on the nipple clamps. Tony howled.

Tony dared a glance at the four watching them when Bucky went back to fucking him with the toys.

Steve had already pulled down Sam's pants enough to make it obvious that the lazy thrusts were fucking right into Sam. Sam was biting his lip and whining, though his eyes never left Tony.

Clint had adjusted himself and Scott, so Clint was leaning with his back against the arm, shirtless. Scott was sitting between his legs, half on the ground, with Clint's fingers petting his hair. Scott's fingers and lips thoughtlessly worshipped Clint's entire torso and chest, while his eyes were trained on Tony, just like everyone else's.

Tony turned his head away again, feeling humiliation burn through him. He didn't think he had ever been so hard in his life.

Tony was torn out of his thoughts when Bucky yanked the plug out unceremoniously. Tony jerked, crying out a bit.

"Any suggestions from the audience?" Bucky asked, his hands stilling motion, resting against Tony's hot skin.

 _ **F**_ **uck** , Bucky was letting them  _ **decide**_  what to do Tony, talking about it like it was _ **nothing**_. If not for the cock ring, Tony might've lost it right there.

"Use the riding crop." And holy Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, that was _ **Steve**_  talking, Mister Captain America, Mister All-American  _ **innocent goodness talking**_.

Bucky's laughter was dark. "Course you'd say that, punk." Tony twitched when a crop trailed down his spine.

"Turn on the ring, too." That one was from Clint, a smirk in his voice.

Tony moaned when his dick started vibrating, jerking slightly. When the crop came down, right on his asscheek, Tony shrieked.

"Your slut makes pretty noises, Buck." Steve's voice was approving. "Maybe we really should try an orgy sometime. I'd love to see all the little ones playing together." By 'little ones', it was clear Steve meant Tony, Scott, and Sam, the three subs of the six. Tony could hear whines from Sam and Scott, as well as feel one in his own throat at the idea. Clint let out a growl as well.

Bucky chuckled. "We'll have to set a date, Stevie." There was a bit of finality beneath the joking tone that said they were most definitely going to set a date for it.

The crop came down again, jerking Tony back to attention. Bucky refused to set a pace, his hits unpredictable in both brutality and timing. Tony let out desperate little noises with every hit.

When Bucky aimed the crop just right to land a hit right over Tony's hole, Tony felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he  _ **screamed**_.

Tony was shaking, sobbing with pleasure and pain that were twisted and blended into the same, amazing feeling. There were eyes that he could feel on him, completely exposed and degraded in front of his own team. The ring on his cock buzzed with more intensity than before, and Tony could assume Bucky had turned the setting up, making Tony's legs go out with pleasure, the chain being the only thing holding him up.

When a second, harder blow hit his asshole, it was too much. The pain of the crop, the pleasure of the cock ring, the humiliation/arousal of knowing that everyone was watching him, all of it overwhelmed Tony, and he just- he  **came**. 

Tony was vaguely aware in the back of his head that it was a dry orgasm -the sound and ring stopped an actual one- but god, he didn't  _ **care**_. Tony's body was overtaken by a blinding pleasure, and he screamed and jerked through it, riding it out.

When the explosion of sensation subsides, Tony drunkenly lifted his head, breathing heavily, still shaking.

"I think he just had a dry orgasm," Sam muttered, awe in his voice.

"Did I say you could come?" Bucky asked, his voice deep and dangerous. A fist rooted itself into Tony's hair and yanked Tony's head back, so Bucky's lips were pressed against his ear.

"No, sir." Tony's voice felt thick in his own throat, desperate and helpless.

"Hmm," Bucky's hum was one of discontent. He dropped Tony's head, and Tony could vaguely hear Bucky pacing. "How should I punish it?" He asked, voice directed at the men on the couch.

Oh. _ **Oh**_. Tony was an _ **it**_  now. Tony felt his cheeks burn and his cock jerk, and he didn't know which was more humiliating.

Bucky's fingers trailed across Tony's skin again, and Tony could feel the slight hesitance as if reminding Tony that all he had to do was say the safeword if it was too much. Tony only bit his lip and leaned into the touch.

"I don't know, you could always tie it up, put a vibrator up its' ass, and leave it here." Clint leered.

Tony knew that in reality, Bucky wouldn't ever dare leave him alone in such a situation, but still, the thought of it made him moan.

Bucky smacked his ass. "It likes that idea too much. Such a whore."

"You could always stretch it. Stretch it's ass 'til it cries. Make it take your forearm." Steve -honestly Steve, where was all of this _ **coming**_  from?- suggested, and Tony looked over to see that Sam had already come, and was limp in Steve's lap, though Steve was still lazily thrusting. Clint and Scott were still in the same positions, though now Clint's cock was out, and Scott was suckling it.

Tony sucked in a breath, clenching his fists. Bucky wouldn't actually-? 

"I like that idea." Bucky murmured, and Tony whimpered. Fingertips trailed across his skin again, reminding Tony he could say the word, anytime. Tony took a deep breath. He could do this. He could totally do this.

Bucky's flesh fingers slipped into Tony's ass, already lubed. The first three went in easy, Tony was already stretched from the plug. The fourth one took some work and left Tony whimpering again. When Bucky's thumb started tracing his rim, Tony jerked, gasping.

With some patient stretching and scissoring of Bucky's fingers, Tony shrieked as he was seated down on Bucky's whole hand, his rim tightly hugging Bucky's wrist.

It _ **hurt**_ , like hell, and Tony didn't doubt one bit that this was definitely a punishment. Bucky had already turned the ring off again, so the only pleasure Tony could focus on was the occasional brush of Bucky's fingers against his prostate. And with an entire fist twisting and flexing in Tony's ass, Bucky couldn't  _ **not**_  graze Tony's sweet spot.

Tony could hear the cap of lube being opened again, then with more stretching and patience, Bucky started forcing his hand farther up Tony's ass, and Tony was startled to find himself pushing back, trying to force Bucky's arm inside of himself.

"Shit, you can see the bulge in his stomach." Tony glanced over, to see that the hissed comment had come from Scott, who had momentarily pulled off Clint's dick to say it.

Clint dragged Scott's head back towards his cock. "Didn't say you could stop, sweetheart." Clint hummed absently, eyes glued to Tony. Clint made brief eye contact with Tony until Clint's smirk and lust-filled eyes made Tony hide his face in his arm again.

Tony peeked a glance down instead and saw that dear god, Scott was right. There was the bulge of Bucky's fist pressed against his stomach. If not for the ring, Tony might've come just from the sight. As it was, he was shocked he didn't have another dry orgasm.

There was a grunt from the couch, and Tony glanced over again in time to see Clint come down Scott's throat, which caused a domino effect of Scott coming in his own pants, leaving Steve the only man on the couch who still hadn't come.

Bucky must've noticed as well, seeming to realize their 'show' was coming to an end. "Do you want to come, bitch?"

"Yes, sir. Please, please let me come, sir. I'll be a good slut, I promise. Please, sir." Tony begged, desperate and shaking.

Bucky's metal hand snaked around to yank the urethral sound out, then pull the cock ring off, setting them both aside. The hand then trailed up to tug on the nipple clamps. "Come for me, slut."

Tony screamed, clenching down. His orgasm hit harder than the dry one had, blacking out all of Tony's senses. Tony couldn't feel a damned thing except his pleasure ripping through him. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you, sir." Tony chanted, as he slowly came down.

Another shriek was pulled from Tony when Bucky ripped his arm out of Tony, then undid the chains, making Tony fall to his knees. Bucky stepped in front of him, and Tony found himself looking at a pair of black boots. A hand yanked his head up. "Open." Bucky's voice ordered him from above. Tony obeyed, dropping his jaw just in time to have a dick shoved down his throat.

Bucky let loose, fucking Tony's throat. Tony snuck in tiny breaths when he could but otherwise went slack and pliant for Bucky to use.

It didn't take long for Bucky to lose it, after playing with Tony for so long. Tony revelled in Bucky's shuddering moan as he came, pulling out to paint Tony's face.

Sometime during that Steve must've come as well, as he was tucking himself away and pulling Sam's pants back up. Within a minute, the four on the couch were on their feet, heading for the door.

"If you ever want to do this again, let me know, Buck. Or if you want to watch Sam." Steve winked, dragging a blushing Sam out of the room.

"What he said." Clint agreed and followed suit with Scott.

As soon as they were alone, Bucky took the clamps off and set them aside, then scoped Tony up in his arms bridal style and carried him into the adjacent bathroom. Tony was set down in the bathtub, and he let out a groan of appreciation of cool porcelain against his heated skin.

"You did so good, sweetheart." Bucky cooed, rubbing a cool washcloth over Tony's forehead. "Looked so pretty for our friends, didn't you. Such a good baby boy for me." Bucky brought a bottle of Gatorade to Tony's lips, and he sucked it down. "Hey, slow down, doll. Don't hurt yourself." Bucky chided.

Tony let out a grumble, but he slowed down. "That was amazing." Tony sighed when he finished half of the bottle.

Bucky set the bottle aside. "It was." He agreed. "What do you want to do now, sweetheart? Take a bath or sleep?"

"Bed," Tony grunted, making grabby hands at Bucky. "Let's watch a movie."

Bucky chuckled, sweeping Tony into his arms again. "Of course, doll. Do you want me to take the collar off?" He asked, heading towards their bedroom.

Tony adamantly shook his head. "Uh, James?" Tony asked, feeling sheepish. "Can... can you put a plug back in? I... I don't think I can hold...  _ **you know**_ , in, if I happen to need to use the bathroom." Tony explained, feeling a blush take over his face.

"Of course, honey." Bucky kissed his forehead. Tony sighed with content and snuggled into Bucky.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Tony stumbled into the kitchen with a nasty limp.

"Are you alright, Tony? You seem to be limping." Vision was the first to notice.

"Hm? Oh, I wonder why." Tony said absently.

Scott was the first to choke on his eggs, followed by an awkward cough from Sam. Tony smirked and winked at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be incapable of writing something that doesn't have a crack ending.


End file.
